This invention relates to cooking devices, and in particular to a portable outdoor cooker particularly adapted for boats and convertible for grill, griddle, steam and roast cooking.
It has become increasingly common for boaters and campers to provide and prepare hot food for themselves, their families and guests. It is desirable for boaters and campers to have the capability of grilling, griddling, roasting and steaming various foods and dishes. Because of lack of space and generally cramped quarters, it is generally impossible to bring along enough cooking equipment necessary to accomplish these different cooking tasks.